9 - Rekindling the Flame - 9th in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: An old love from the past, as well as a distant nightmare, both converge on Dodge and shake the foundation of the Dillon Family. [HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROY! - My inspiration for the FLAME SERIES]
1. Chapter 1 - Calleigh Off-Kilter

**A/N: I want to give a 'thanks' to my nagging editor, who just LOVED Carter and kept after me to bring him back in a story.**

* * *

 **Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Calleigh Off Kilter**

"I spoke to Jonas and he's special-ordering balloons and these little toy whistles! I want to get ice cream. Lots of it. Oh, and a banner with streamers!"

"Calleigh." Kitty laughed softly, knowing that once the girl was on a rant, there wasn't any slowing her down—but she had to try. "Her birthday isn't for three more months!"

"That's what I'm saying—we don't have much time left!" Calleigh's focus stayed on Kitty as she reached for Hadley. Without looking ahead, she stepped into the path of a satisfied customer exiting the Prairie Rose. Both women instinctively grabbed for the child, to protect her. Before any such mishap could occur, the man grabbed Calleigh's arms, steadying both the young woman and the toddler.

The grateful young lady looked up into steel gray eyes. She wanted to say thank you, or I'm sorry, or even excuse me. But the sight of the stranger caused her blood to run cold and she couldn't utter a sound.

Kitty watched the color drain from her daughter's face and quickly snatched her youngest child from Calleigh's arms. "Sweet Pea, are you all right?"

The tall, fancy-dressed man was still holding Calleigh's arms. "Miss, are you okay?"

Calleigh sucked in a sharp breath and jerked free of his grasp. "Fine," she mumbled. "I'm fine." She looked to her mother, her heart in her throat and fear stretched across her face.

Kitty was quick to shuffle Hadley to her other hip and reached out with her free hand to pull her older child closer. She turned to the man still standing in the doorway. "Thank you. We'll be fine." She politely pushed past him, bringing both of her children inside. Tia, as usual, was right at the door to welcome her guests. Her smile faded slightly as she moved closer to her friend. For a moment, she was amazed at the way Calleigh's freckles stood out—bright as blood—against a pasty white background. Instead of their normal table by the window, Tia quickly led them to a secluded one in the back.

Kitty handed the baby to Tia and hovered over Calleigh as she took a seat. "I'm okay," the girl argued. "He just startled me and… I was afraid I was going to drop Hadley." She reached for the glass of water that Tia had signaled for the waitress to bring to the table.

"That wasn't just being afraid of falling! Talk to me, Calleigh. What in the heck _was_ that! I have never seen you so afraid." Kitty looked back at the doorway as if to replay the scene. "Did you know that man?"

"No." Calleigh hoped her response hadn't seemed too quick. "I told you. I was just afraid that I would drop Hadley." She reached up, taking the child from Tia's arms. Calleigh hugged her tight, but to both women watching, it seemed that the closeness was more for herself than the toddler. All this being scrutinized was twisting her fear into anger. "I _said_ I'm fine! Can we just order something?" As if to dismiss the two ladies, she turned her attention back to Hadley. "Are you hungry, baby girl?"

"Cake?"

A genuine smile surfaced, breaking the tension. "You can have cake, AFTER, you have some dinner. How about some soup?"

"Mmmm, like soup!" The tiny redhead nodded vigorously.

"I know you do." Calleigh got Hadley settled into the highchair and pulled it to the edge of the table. "Could you please, bring a bowl of vegetable soup and some rolls for each of us?"

Kitty ordered a bowl of soup, as well and a glass of tea. She watched as Tia disappeared into the kitchen before confronting her daughter again. "Are you feeling better now?"

Calleigh could find no way to completely ignore her mother. With a forced smile, she confronted the concerned redhead. "Really, I'm fine. I was just scared-"

"…That you would drop Hadley. Yeah. You said that." Kitty would not push, she knew better, but she wouldn't accept a lie either. "You still want to make plans for her party?"

"No. Like you said, we have three months."

It was the answer Kitty had expected. The tension hung between them, but they pretended not to notice as they worked their way through a series of unimportant, uninteresting subjects.

Despite her insistence that she was fine, Calleigh picked and poked at her meal. To top it off, she even passed on a piece of pie. Never had it been so obvious that something was wrong. "I completely forgot that I have to go out to the Braxton place. Wilma's down with lumbago again."

Kitty nodded, since she already expected some sort of excuse after the meal. "I understand. We can finish shopping tomorrow. You take the buggy and I'll go by the office to ride home with your Dad."

The young doctor was already on her feet, gathering her things. She kissed the tiny redhead and hugged the older one. "I'll be by later tonight. Love you both."

Hadley reached up her arms, ready to be removed from the contraption. Her momma slid hands under the pudgy, wiggling appendages and lifted the little one into her arms. "Come on, let's go see Daddy."

 **MKMKMKMKMK**

Lincoln Forbes sauntered down Front Street with his usual cocky gait. He was a handsome man and was very aware of that fact. Hovering a little over six feet, he maintained a lean but muscular body for a relatively sedentary professional gambler. A mass of coal-black curls covered his head and invariably, one curl would droop down onto his forehead. That single curl and those steel gray eyes were like magnets to women. He had been a gambler for a long time and he was very good at it; but, if he couldn't win honestly, he was equally good at cheating. It took money to wear nice clothes, stay in the best hotels and eat in the finest restaurants. All of which were priorities to Forbes.

It was the incident at the restaurant that was preying on his mind right at this moment. That pretty young redhead at the Prairie Rose...two pretty ladies, actually. He'd also noticed the little one, which meant one of them was a mother, but he wasn't sure which one. Didn't matter; he would bed down with either of them—or both… Ooooh, possibly sisters? Hadn't done _that_ since Waco. What he intended as a smile, blossomed into a sneer.

He pushed open the batwing doors of the Long Branch and looked around, before stepping inside. It was one of the nicest places he had been in for a while. It had been a long, hard ride to get away from Santa Fe—two weeks, to be exact; but he was pretty sure he was out of danger here.

Running was not in his nature, but he had messed up again. It was the whiskey. Too much always got him into trouble. Those things would never happen when he was sober. His hope now, was that Dodge would give him a place to rest until he could get to Denver. Lincoln stepped down the two steps and crossed over to the bar.

"Who do I talk to about a job? I'm a Faro dealer." Arrogance was a favorite trait of Lincoln Forbes. "A good one." He would have added 'honest,' but he would have had a hard time saying _that_ with a straight face.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kitty Enlists Matt's Help

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kitty Enlists Matt's Help**

Kitty watched Calleigh's buggy disappear from sight, before walking down to the jail. Hadley squirmed around, wanting to walk on her own. She never wanted anyone to hold her hand. It was always a test of wills, but Momma won out in the end and Hadley rested her little hand in the protecting one.

Matt glanced up, always happy for a distraction from his paperwork and this one was a pleasant surprise. He pushed his chair back, just as Kitty let go of the little girl and she took off like a rocket to her Daddy.

"Hey! Two of my favorite girls." He scooped the smaller one up, leaving himself open to a string of wet kisses and one super hug. "What brings you ladies to town?" His smile waned slightly with seeing Kitty's puzzled expression. "Hon, what's wrong?"

"We went to dinner with Calleigh, and on our way into the restaurant, she bumped into a man. Matt, I have never seen that girl so shook up." Kitty wandered over to the stove and touched the side of the pot to test the temperature. "Fresh?"

Matt laughed as he set his youngest on the desk in front him. Her chubby little legs hung over the side and she swung them back and forth like a pendulum as she fingered his badge. "It _was_ fresh—yesterday. I miss Bethany more than you will ever know. We're back to Festus' black poison."

For just a moment, Kitty was distracted from her original purpose in coming. "Betsy said that Thad and Bethany should be coming home in just a few more months. We need her back at the restaurant too. Tia is doing a terrific job, but she's not been schooled like Bethany. This was an awful lot to dump on her. We are going to have to give that child a big bonus for the effort she has put into things." Kitty watched her husband, the big bad Marshal, play patty-cake with the pint-sized redhead. _If only those men on the wanted posters could see him now._

"Now, what's this about Calleigh?" Matt glanced up at his wife.

"She bumped into this man, Matt, then went white as a sheet. She kept muttering some nonsense about being afraid she was going to drop Hadley. That may have been a minor scare, but…this is Calleigh we're talking about. No, it was that man, Matt. He scared her half to death."

Hadley had become bored by this time and squirmed in her daddy's grasp until he reluctantly set her free on the floor. "Do you know who the man was?"

"No, I've never seen him before. But from his fancy clothes and the way he carried himself, I would say he's a gambler. I saw him go into the Long Branch."

"And you want me to check him out?"

Kitty placed a hand on her hip and assumed an impudent pose. "What's the point of being married to the Marshal, if you can't get special favors?"

He let his gaze travel the full length of her body, cocky stance and all. Rising slowly from his chair, he walked toward her, while a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Ohhh, so that's the reason. Just for special favors?" Matt was close enough and quick enough to grab her to himself before she could step away. "What—exactly—can I expect for these 'favors'?"

Kitty found herself pressed up against the Marshal's muscular chest, his lips not more than a breath away. "Well…What _is_ the usual fee?" There wasn't time for more questions, as his mouth closed over hers. Their tongues met and he slowly savored that sweetness that belonged to her alone.

"That'll do—for starters." Matt was forced to release his wife, when another little redhead pulled on his pant leg for attention. Matt picked up his daughter, gave her a kiss and handed her off to her mother. "You two go on back to the Prairie Rose. I'll go see what I can find out and then we'll head home."

Kitty started out the door, then turned back abruptly, "Oh. Calleigh took the buggy."

Matt paused only a moment in front of the open door, "I'll borrow one from Moss."

 **MKMKMKMKMK**

 **Long Branch**

Matt peered over the top of the batwing doors. It didn't take long to spot the man that Kitty had described, dealing at the Faro table. The black pants and jacket made a perfect backdrop for his dazzling silver and red satin vest.

The Marshal stepped through the doors, keeping his eyes on the dealer as he walked toward the bar. He couldn't help but notice the way the gambler's hands moved, smooth and steady. Flipping the cards with flair and snapping them onto the felt layout. Although Matt wasn't that good at spotting a cheat, he knew Kitty could expose one in a heartbeat.

What was it about this man that had unnerved his daughter? That, in itself, was a masterful feat. Calleigh was the most grounded person he knew—sure of herself, her talents, and unshakable in her faith in the people she loved. Insecurity was not in her vocabulary—until today. Kitty seemed sure it was because of this man and that was good enough for Matt.

"Marshal. Can I get you a beer?" Pete swiped the counter with a clean, white towel and tossed it under the bar.

"No thanks, Pete. I want to ask you about your new dealer." He nodded over toward the Faro table.

Pete planted both elbows on the counter, as he joined the Marshal in watching the new man. "Name is, Lincoln Forbes. Just hired him a couple of hours ago. Says he's from New Orleans and spent some time dealing on the Water Queen in Mississippi. Why do you ask? Is he wanted for something?"

Matt pursed his lips as he watched the stranger work. "Just curious. Which one of those places did he just come from?"

Now it was Pete's turn to wear the scowl as he pondered the question. "You know, he didn't really say. He just kinda gave me a general idea of his background. He knows how to deal though, that's for sure."

Matt readjusted his hat pulling the brim farther down over his forehead. He hooked his thumbs into his vest pockets, as his long legs carried him with authority across the room. It was quickly obvious when he came to a halt at the faro table that he hadn't just stopped out of curiosity to watch the game. As usual, he didn't have to speak to draw attention.

An icy chill accompanied the eerie sensation that someone was staring at him. Forbes looked up from the green felt layout, into a set of piercing blue eyes. Clearly, they were not particularly friendly eyes. "Can I help you…Marshal?" He added the title when he spotted the badge.

"What's your name?" The question came in a flat, unwelcomed tone.

Lincoln glanced toward the bar. He had caught a glimpse of the big man talking to Pete and was sure he would have already discovered his name, but it was best to humor the law. "Lincoln. Lincoln Forbes." Along with his name, he offered his most charming smile. "I didn't catch _your_ name?"

Matt pursed his lips as he studied the man, making him wait for an answer. "Dillon."

Lincoln managed to maintain his smile, despite the touch of humiliation that the Marshal was causing him to feel. Two decades of experience in handling lawmen abandoned him under the scrutinizing gaze of this behemoth. "Would that be, Matt Dillon?"

Matt ignored his question and shifted his weight to tower over the dealer. "What brings you to Dodge?"

"Just a job, Marshal. I was passing through, on my way to Denver and ran short of funds; so…" he waved his hands in the air, "here I am."

Dillon hadn't mentioned Santa Fe, so it was possible that this was just a usual rousting by the law.

Matt uttered a grunting sound and in a clipped tone added. "Keep it a clean game."

Before Lincoln could respond, the Marshal had turned and was leaving the Long Branch. The gambler heard the lawman bid good night to Pete and then disappear through the batwing doors.

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

The old man leaned back in his saddle, wishing he had just one more drink to get him through the night. He had been riding this rotten beast for over a week and he swore the damned animal purposely stepped in every hole and rough place on the trail. "You might as well stop your complaining, 'cause we ain't stopping tonight."

Those words had scarcely left his lips, when the old chestnut bay came to such a sudden stop, the old man toppled right over the top of the horse's head and landed flat on his rump. He stared up at the obstinate horse. "Toga, I don't care if you are a girl, if I was a younger man, I would beat you to death!"

The horse whinnied and lowered her head, to give the man something to grab onto. The old man secured a handful of mane, pulled himself to his feet, then snatched his hat from the dirt. "Like I was saying, this looks like a good place to rest for the night."

They slowly walked together a few yards to the edge of the water, each satisfying their thirst. Water wasn't high on the man's list of favorite beverages. As a matter of fact, this was the longest he had been sober in probably ten years. Toga could testify to that if she could talk.

Their partnership began almost a dozen years ago when she was won in a card game. At that time, the horse had already endured two previous owners in her four years on earth and each had been just a bit cruel. She was prepared to be mistreated again, when this drunk had led her away from the game. Much to her surprise, the kindhearted bum treated her like an equal—a friend.

Although her owner rarely ate properly, he always made sure that Toga was well fed and watered. Even her hooves were shod, while her friend oftentimes had to stuff paper into his boots to cover the holes. She nuzzled the old man's backside to help him back up the embankment.

This trip worried her. The old man had set out on a crusade that he was twenty years too old to even consider. Toga knew she would have to try to care for him as best she could

 **DoubleODoubleODoubleODoubleO**

Despite what Calleigh had told her mother, Wilma Braxton was feeling better than she had in two years. There was no need for Calleigh to make a housecall to her farm and in fact, there really hadn't been such a trip on the young doctor's agenda.

Calleigh headed back to the Double O and took her time unhitching Belle from the buggy. Kitty was right, that man at the Prairie Rose really had shaken her up. He'd reminded her of someone from years ago, back before Newly—even before Matt and Kitty. The fancy dude had caused memories to surface that she thought had been dead and buried for over fifteen years. At least she wanted them to be.

"Calleigh!"

The young redhead turned with a start at the sound of Newly yelling her name. "What!? You scared me half to death!"

Newly stepped into the barn, a slight frown of concern on his face. "Honey, I kept calling you. Are you all right?"

Calleigh mumbled a response, along with a forced smile. Just as Newly reached for her, she stepped aside, putting Belle between them and led the horse to her stall. "I have a little headache."

Not giving up, he waited until Belle was taken care of, and pulled Calleigh into his arms. "Hey, I know you. I know when something is wrong."

"You worry too much. I'm fine, it's really just a headache." She felt her insides cringe at the thought, that for the first time ever, she had held back a secret from Newly. In an effort to put a stop to this conversation, she leaned up to kiss his cheek and then assumed a scolding, albeit playful, façade. "Hey! Who's the doctor here? I think I can diagnose a headache."

"Why don't you go take something for that and I'll get Belle saddled." When he looked behind him, he was confronted with a bewildered stare. "...Or were you planning on walking over to the LadyK?"

"Walking?"

Newly dropped the bridle onto the post. "Okay, don't give me any headache foolishness. We have supper every night with our family. Suddenly you don't remember that, yet nothing is wrong?" His hands gripped her arms and he held her away from himself. She looked into those warm, brown velvet eyes that were begging her for an answer, "We've never kept secrets, Calleigh, why are you doing this?"

"Something happened today that jarred a memory loose that I had buried—or thought I had—years ago. It was back when I was traveling." She paused with a sigh. "It's nothing serious, it just threw me for a loop. I left that part of my life behind long ago." She reached up on her tiptoes, drawing him into a much more passionate kiss. "I'm starved." She whispered as she pulled away. "Go ahead, Get Belle ready while I take something for this headache." Just for good measure, she added another kiss before heading to the house.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Game

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Game**

Kitty rolled over onto her side. Her elbow poked into the mattress while she rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Well? Did you question him? What did he have to say?"

Matt twisted around so that he could face his wife. "His name is Lincoln Forbes. He's a Faro dealer at the Long Branch."

She raised her head, allowing her empty hand to hang limp in the air. Her mouth literally gaping to match the wide-eyed stare, "That's it? You didn't ask him where he's from or-" Matt touched her lips with the tips of his fingers to silence her.

"Kitty, sweetheart, it took me about ten seconds to know that he was going to lie to me about everything. I will send out a few telegrams tomorrow." He reached over brushing the long, fiery red hair back behind her shoulder. As he pulled his hand, back he let it slowly rake across her cheek. "You still think he's the reason for Calleigh's strange behavior?"

"I don't know. The only thing she would tell Newly, was that a memory blindsided her." Kitty lay back down, her mind racing with curiosity.

That answered his question. "So, that's what you and Newly were whispering about in the kitchen." Matt was just as concerned with his daughter's welfare as her mother, but he knew that no amount of worrying or fussing tonight was going to result in answers. Like he said, tomorrow, he would begin searching, but right at this moment, his interests could be best served in other areas.

Matt Dillon had made it clear that he knew his wife's body. While he was honest that he would never quite understand how her mind worked, he did know how strong her sense of concentration could be. Tonight, for example, she was like a dog with a bone, shutting out the world, as she mulled this problem over. Her husband decided to take advantage of this preoccupation. He rolled over onto his side, gingerly tugging at her gown and with great care slipping it up to give him access to her stomach and all those wonderful parts below.

Kitty's eyes jumped from one place to another—seeing nothing, resting nowhere—as her mind raced for an answer to the dilemma concerning Calleigh.

Matt loved this game. His long, calloused fingers brushed as lightly as possible down the smooth, silky skin of her stomach. He watched her face, as he took one liberty after another throwing in a, "really" or, "could be" every now and then to make her think he was actually listening. The best part of 'the game' was the way her body responded to his touch without ever disturbing her obsessive thought process.

Matt kept watch of her expression, as she absently began to run her fingers though his thick, curly hair. Her back arched ever so slightly as his fingers dipped down close to the copper patch of curls. He knew that once he actually touched her center, that would be the end of the game, so he was careful to stay just on the edge.

"Do you think he's here…" There was an almost imperceptible movement of her hips, along with the faintest of sighs. Her body was obviously enjoying the attention, but it still wasn't enough to interrupt her train of thought as she finished her sentence, "…because of one of those dime novels?"

His lips skimmed lightly across her stomach, "Maybe." Keeping a close watch for her reaction, he let his hand slide down the silky path and gently pull at her slender thigh, separating it from its mate. He stopped, frozen in place, when she moved her hips again. Much to his satisfaction, she relaxed the untouched leg, leaving herself available for his enjoyment.

The time had come. He lifted his head to take a look at his prey. Kitty was so involved in thought that he could have continued on with the game, but he couldn't wait any longer. Matt let his hand slide down into that special place, not surprised to find it wet and ready. Neither was he surprised at the gasp, that suspended from Kitty's mind any and all previous thoughts about her daughter. The breathless sound was followed by the cry of his name, as he continued to pleasure her.

A new game had started now and Kitty was definitely a willing participant. There were no longer any barriers, as Matt's lips found an inviting center. With each twist of his tongue, Kitty arched up with complete abandonment, demanding more. As always, Matt was more than accommodating.

When Kitty had been pushed right to her peak, Matt held securely to her body as it shuddered uncontrollably. She could wait no longer…and quickly rolled on top of him, settling her body over his hardness.

The breath tore from his lungs in a powerful groan, as he was ensconced in her warm, wet center. The muscles surrounding him throbbed tighter with each beat of her heart. They had passed the point of gentle, slow moves. Now, both were eager—desperate—to reach that pinnacle as one. Their bodies continued melding toward a smoldering frenzy, until both were swept into an explosion of unbridled ecstasy.

The room held a heavy silence for only a few seconds, until they regained the ability to breathe. It was then replaced with quick snatches of air, as each struggled to procure a deep breath. Matt pulled Kitty closer to him, taking what bit of breath they had captured and losing it in a kiss.

Kitty folded her arms across his chest and rested her chin on them. "You did that thing again!" Her eyes narrowed, her gaze accusing—though not truly irritated.

"What _thing_?" How he could appear so innocent, simply amazed her. "I just made love to my wife. But if you want to call it a _thing_ …well..."

"Don't you play coy with me, Matt Dillon! You wait until I'm thinking, then take advantage of me."

"Thinking!" Matt laughed so hard his stomach bounced her slender frame up and down. "You were so 'obsessed' that you didn't even know I was making love to you until I hit that perfect spot."

"I did. I was just…" Words failed her and she dropped her head to hide in the safety of his muscled body. "I'm surprised you don't take advantage of me while I'm asleep."

Matt rolled over, flipping her to his side and snuggling her into his embrace. He offered no verbal response, but the guilty look on his face caused her to rethink her comment. "You're just jealous that I might be having fun without you."

Kitty traced an imaginary line down his cheek. Even after two decades, She was still amazed at the command he had over her body. "Sneaky!"

His lips found hers again. "Are you trying to say you didn't enjoy that, Mrs. Dillon?" Despite their many years together, he could still make her blush. "Let's just say, I love you for your mind…" Another quick kiss preceded the rest of that sentence, "…and the way it keeps you occupied—so I can play elsewhere."

"Matt, do you think that man-" This time, the kiss was meant to silence her.

"We'll find out…to-mor-row." Matt pulled his wife closer into his embrace. "Now, go to sleep!"

Kitty snuggled in even closer and with a satisfied smile, drifted off to sleep.

 **Double O Double O Double O Double O**

Calleigh lay with her back nestled up against Newly's chest. She gently pulled out of his embrace and slipped to the edge of the bed. Casting a quick look behind her, she quietly tiptoed across the room and just as softly, down the stairs. Once she reached the foyer, she let her footsteps take their natural gait to the back door.

Newly threw back the covers and walked over to the window. He watched Calleigh wander into the backyard. She wrapped her arms around herself and tilted her face up toward the full moon. Following the path she took, he found himself standing at the back door, but he waited in the shadows, watching.

Supper had been a joke. He'd watched her play with her food, moving it around on the plate, but never actually putting any of it into her mouth. Calleigh had smiled when it was called for and spoken when answers were required. Other than that, she was never really there.

They had made love earlier—if that's what it was to be called. In place of passion, Newly had felt a sense of desperation on her part. For the first time in their relationship, she had turned away from him afterward, as if to go to sleep. Not in his arms, or splayed across his chest, but just beside him. Calleigh didn't fight him when he pulled her closer, but she didn't volunteer either. Despite the fact that his arms were wrapped tight around her, he felt as though she were a million miles away. His heart ached with loneliness.

Calleigh turned her face up to the moon, basking in its soft glow. She was all mixed up inside. A thousand questions, and not one answer. _Was_ that the man? Could it be—or did this stranger simple breathe life into an old nightmare?

The first tear broke free, soon followed by a chain of glistening drops. More than anything, she wanted to hide in Newly's arms, but for the first time in her life, she felt unworthy. The pressure was too much, the pain too deep…and her tiny body crumpled to the ground.

Newly burst through the back door. Within seconds, he had scooped her up into his arms. Calleigh protested weakly amidst the tears and sobs, but he ignored her. She continued to cry as he carried her back into the house. Newly settled into the oversized leather chair in the study, with Calleigh securely in his lap.

"It's going to be all right." Gently stroking her back, his lips grazed her temple. "Whatever it is, we'll face it together, when you're ready. Please Calleigh, don't shut me out."

Somewhere during the early morning hours, Calleigh awoke, still in Newly's lap. She leaned back, loving him with her eyes, but unable to reach out to him yet. Would she ever be able to tell him? She eased away from his lap and went upstairs. The house was silent, except for the sound of her bare feet padding softly on the floor. The young wife hurried to get dressed and then quickly slipped out the back door once again.

Newly had felt her leave his embrace and waited until he heard the sound of the door closing before getting up. He stretched his full six feet, trying to work the kinks from his tortured back. It was no surprise when he saw her pass by the window, riding Belle as hard as she could, to distance herself from the house. "I guess she's still not ready," he murmured hopelessly.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting the Past

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meeting the Past**

Toga led the way to the stable. She couldn't read the name, Moss Grimmick, painted in faded letters, but she did hear someone call to him. He had a kindly face and she knew she was in good hands. "She threw a shoe," her owner explained.

Moss looked at the horse and even longer at the old man. He usually charged fifty cents, but it was doubtful that this old man had seen that much money in awhile. Before he could lie—in order to give him a cheaper price, or maybe even free—a young female voice came from behind them both.

"Moss, Belle threw a shoe." Calleigh announced as she led her horse toward the stable. She saw the stable owner standing beside the old chestnut bay, but didn't see the stranger until she got closer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She stepped back to let the two men talk, but when she caught sight of the old man's profile, her heart began to race. Calleigh took a cautious step toward him, and before she could stop herself she reached for his arm.

The old man felt a light touch on his forearm and turned to see a beautiful, redheaded young lady. The grin that she was notorious for, had not been worn for a week now, but she still offered him a sweet smile. They stared at each other, brilliant blue searching the depths of a pair pale green, bloodshot eyes. A look of recognition passed over both faces, but both were hesitant to ask.

Finally, Calleigh spoke up. "Carter…?"

A smile that hadn't been used in awhile appeared on the ruddy, weathered old face. " _Cal_? Cal is that you?" He wiped his dirty hands on his pants, at least making the attempt to offer her a clean handshake.

Calleigh was not put off in the least by his grubby appearance, nor was she satisfied with such a reserved greeting. Before he could object, she had wrapped her arms around him with all the affection of a long lost uncle. "Carter, what are you doing in Dodge?"

As he pulled back from her embrace, he glanced back at Moss. "Toga here threw a shoe. I was just seeing about what it would cost." He ran a caring hand down the horse's mane.

Calleigh exchanged a knowing look with the proprietor, telliing him she would gladly pay. "What a coincidence. So did Belle. Why don't we let Moss take care of our horses, while I take you over the Prairie Rose for something to eat?"

Carter scratched his head. His mind was pretty cloudy these days and it took him a while to catch up to words sometimes. "I'm not hungry, but Toga needs some hay. I got this." He opened a dirty hand to reveal two nickels. "Do you have an apple too?"

Despite the years that had passed between them, she still remembered how well he treated his horses. She could tell by the way he touched this animal, that he loved it. "Moss, one of those will cover the cost won't it?" Grimmick nodded and took the reins of both horses. "Now, let's get some food into you."

Carter started then his step faltered. "Uh, I only got one more of those…uh…nickels."

She hooked her arm in his and turned him around toward the restaurant. "My family owns the Prairie Rose; it doesn't cost anything for us to eat there." He wasn't sure he understood what she was telling him, but he remembered her and he liked and trusted what he remembered.

There was little conversation as they walked along, as Carter seemed to be taking in the sights of Dodge City. Once they reached the restaurant, Tia seated them and Calleigh ordered for both. If the waitress was shocked by the young lady's dinner guest, she certainly didn't show it. It wouldn't be the first time that either Calleigh, or her mother, would drag in a hungry traveler for a free meal.

"Now," Calleigh reached across the table taking his hands in hers. "It is so good to see you again, Carter. What are you doing here?"

"Business. I have business." He stared into his old friend's face. "You're so pretty. I knew you would be." He paused again, trying to drag some of those old memories back to the surface. "What do you do? I guess you don't still shoot?"

A loving smile tugged at her lips. "Not for a living, but I do still keep in practice. I'm a doctor." She watched as his eyes lit up with pride.

"A doctor," he whispered. "I knew you would be something. I was glad that scary woman kept you."

"Scary woman?" The wrinkles on her forehead broadcast her confusion.

"That redheaded woman that owned the bar. I thought she was going to hit me." He grimaced as the memory became clearer. "I was glad she kept you until your dad came back."

Now it was Calleigh's turn to assume a bewildered expression. "My dad? Carter how did you know Matt Dillon was my dad?"

The old man grinned, showing a few gaps where some teeth used to be. "When you was little, you talked in your sleep. I knew why you wanted to stay in Dodge." The grin faded slightly. "He took so long coming home, I was afraid she wasn't going to keep you."

"How do you know that?" She pulled her body upright, rigid in her seat.

"I waited around until he showed up—just in case it didn't work out." Carter looked around the restaurant and then down at his own appearance. "I don't belong here Cal."

Calleigh could feel her eyes filling with tears. All these years, she knew he had been decent to her. Honestly, it had always hurt a little that he had left her behind with so little thought. She couldn't believe that, not only had he known who she was, but he waited to make sure she was accepted. "You belong," Calleigh whispered as she covered his hand with hers. "When we get done here, I'm taking you to meet my family." She smiled, the first time in a week, a real genuine smile. "Toga will like it too."

Carter looked at Tia as she set the plates in front of them. She was pretty and everything was so clean. He knew he should say something, but he just couldn't remember what it was. As the girl finished, he heard Cal's comment and remembered what he should say. "Thank you."

Calleigh reached for Carter's hand and said a prayer before eating. She was grateful for the food of course, but God had put a friend back into her life, and for that, she was truly grateful.

"Do you have children, Cal?" He attacked his dinner with a ravenous appetite. It was apparent that it had been a while since he'd had a good meal; or even a bad one, for that matter.

"I am married to wonderful man, but we don't have any children. I have a little brother who is almost six and a little sister, two-and-a-half. They spend an awful lot time at my house. What have you been up to all these years, Carter?"

It had been so long, his stomach wouldn't hold much and he was already slowing down. "I tried to do the show for a while but, you were the star. I went to jail for a little while. I stole a couple of chickens and a pig." He stopped to take another bite of the meatloaf while pondering his career as a thief. "Not sure if I was gonna eat them... or sell them." The old man shrugged and scooped up a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Either way, I got caught and went to jail for a few months."

Carter had finally reached the point where he couldn't eat any more. He set his fork on the plate and pushed it back. He looked across the table, regret living in his eyes. "I took to drink," he confessed ashamedly "A lot, Cal. I don't think your family will want an old drunk around."

Calleigh finished playing with her food and pushed the plate beside his. Rising from the chair, she held out her hand for him to join her. "I guess we'll all just have to get used to each other."

They walked back to Moss's stable a little chattier than they had been earlier. Carter was trying to remember why he had come to Dodge. It was hidden in the fog of his brain but he just couldn't bring it to the surface. Calleigh settled up with Moss and mounted Belle.

Carter scratched Toga's head and whispered something in her ear. "You behave, you old glue pot. Cal is my friend." He started to climb up, but leaned into the horse again "Don't let that other redhead scare you. Her bark is worse than her bite… I hope."

 **CalleighCarterCalleighCarterCalleighCarter**

Lincoln fluffed up the ruffle on his fancy shirt as he walked down the steps of the Dodge House. The Long Branch was a nice place to work, but the town as a whole was still nothing but a dusty, dirty cowtown. He looked down at his shoes. The polish he paid for yesterday was already coated with a thin, brown layer of dust.

He glanced up, in time to see the pretty redhead riding by. The cocky smile that he was preparing died before he could fully give birth to it, when he saw the old man riding beside her. His heart was pounding, as he ducked back into the lobby hoping that he hadn't been seen.

Carter saw the fancy dude run back into the hotel. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough to remind him why he had come to Dodge City.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Accident

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Accident**

Lincoln did his best to be inconspicuous while he hid from Harlan Carter. He grabbed a paper from the table in front of the giant windows and held it up to cover his face. "Damn!"

The word wasn't meant to leave his lips, but frustration gave it weight. He managed to keep the rest of his thoughts captive, locked safely inside his head. _That old drunk! How the hell did he track me all the way to Dodge?_

Pulling back the lace curtain just enough for a clear view of Front Street, verified that the couple had ridden out of sight. Cursing softly under his breath, he tossed the newspaper back to its resting place.

"Something wrong, Mr. Forbes?" Howie noticed that his guest had returned, after only a few minutes. His destination had been the Prairie Rose; his objective was dinner. He hadn't been gone long enough to accomplish either of those tasks. Reaching up to adjust his spectacles, Howie waited patiently for a response. Keeping his guests happy was the hotel manager's number one priority and he was very good at it.

The dapper dressed man adjusted his jacket and donned his most charming smile. He put a hand to his breast pocket. "I thought I had forgotten my cigars, but they were in my pocket the whole time." He touched the tip of his fingers to his forehead. "Must be getting old and forgetful." With a nod, he turned to continue his mission.

The young blonde that seated him was very pretty. Very young too. Lincoln leaned back and stretched his arm across the back of the chair next to him. Bright red thread had been used to embroider the name 'Tia' onto her starched white apron. "Your waitress will be right with you." She informed him sweetly. After she left, Lincoln settled down in his chair to watch the pretty girls rushing around the huge dining room, but his eyes continually returned to Tia.

A glance outside the window caused him to pull himself upright in his chair. That boorish Marshal was heading back to the jail. When the lawman approached him at the Faro table the other night, he thought it was personal. Later, that same evening, Lincoln had met up with Nathan Burke. Kind of a half-cowardly, half-braggart guy; said he ran the freight office. It only took a couple of minutes for the new dealer to know where to go to get information in and about Dodge City.

When Lincoln casually remarked that the Marshal didn't seem to like him, Burke quickly dismissed his fears. He said Dillon was just leery of professional gamblers. All of them. Although, he didn't doubt Burke's knowledge of the big man, he still wondered. The way Matt Dillon's eyes burned into him as though he were some sort of vermin, mixed with that rude curt line of questioning, it sure sounded personal to him.

His first thought after their meeting was to just pack up and leave town. Problem was, he was broke and Dodge was expecting two big herds within the next month. He could make enough money to get him to Denver and keep him in comfort for a while. Now, he had Carter to contend with. Even if Dillon didn't believe the old drunk, it might be just the excuse he needed to run the unwelcomed gambler out of town.

A chill trickled down his spine as he pondered one more question: _What if she died?_ Lincoln tapped his finger nervously on the blue cotton tablecloth. Would they actually hang him for killing saloon whore? Surely not. Besides, it was an accident. He hadn't meant to go that far...

Faylene had been a nice enough girl. Young, pretty, skin smooth like fine china and the most beautiful long, brown hair. It hung in long curls, all bouncy and sexy. Those huge brown eyes…a man could get lost in those.

What drove a woman like that to befriend and care for an old rummy like Harlan Carter? She constantly worried about whether he ate, or had a place to sleep. Lincoln's body shuddered at the thought of the filthy old sot. Why should anyone care!

"Excuse me, sir." When he looked up, it wasn't Tia's face, but in her place, an attractive brunette. A little older, mid-twenties maybe? The name on her apron read, 'Maudie'. She set his plate down and refilled his coffee. "Will there be anything else?" He answered with a shake of his head and she moved on to her other customers.

The steak smelled delicious, but it was only a mild compliment to the melt-in-your-mouth texture of the meat. Even as good as the meal was, it couldn't keep his thoughts from returning to Faylene Souel They were having such a good time. She really was a party girl. Both of them had drunk too much, too fast and were on their way upstairs to work off a little of the whiskey.

They were almost at the point of no return, when Cyrus the bartender started pounding on the door. Faylene had been the one to call out to the man. Carter had fallen down the back stairs and was hurt. Cyrus figured she would want to take care of him.

Lincoln cut off another juicy slice of streak and popped it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Cold, steel-gray eyes continued to stare into the past. That whore actually left him high and dry, so to speak, to take care of that clumsy drunk! He remembered grabbing her, but between the whiskey and his temper... the rest was a little hazy.

She had tried to appease him with a kiss and a promise to be right back, but he wasn't done. When he refused to let her go, she became angry as well, and slapped him in an effort to get loose. Rejection was not a word that fit into Lincoln Forbes' vocabulary. Faylene had her hand on the door handle and that was as close as she ever got to safety.

He'd grabbed a handful of those soft, brown curls and yanked so hard, she went flying across the room. It was actually a blessing when the young woman hit the wall and lost consciousness. Not that it stopped the gambler from pummeling her face with his fist, but it gave her a few minutes without pain.

He stared out the window, taking a drink of his coffee to wash down the meal. Reliving that night caused a malevolent stare to emanate from his eyes. The rest of the memory, although depraved by some standards, brought the faintest hint of a smile to the corner of his mouth and if he were to be honest, a slight hardness in his fancy blue suit pants.

There had been a half bottle of beer on the nightstand. He remembered slamming it on the edge of the table, the sound of the glass shattering and the broken shards flying around the room. Faylene was just beginning to come to when he made the first strike. He could still see the sudden red line appear on that milky white skin. The blood oozed to the surface and then the skin pulled apart revealing a gash clear to the bone. The crimson thick liquid spread down her face and soon covered her gown. The silence, initially born from terror was, suddenly split wide open by her painful screams...

Screams that irritated him, forcing him to strike at her again and again to help quiet her down. Much to his surprise, her reaction was to cry louder and now Cyrus was beating on the door in an attempt to help her. The whole scene had gotten too sobering for Lincoln. He exited the open window, since it seemed like a most opportune time for him to leave Santa Fe.

Lincoln Forbes dabbed his mouth with the cotton napkin. He had to admit, this was one of the finest restaurants he had been in for a long time. Not Denver, or St Louie, or even Wichita—but a dirty little cowtown in Kansas. When he stepped up the counter to pay his ticket, he felt obligated to compliment someone "That was a fabulous meal. My compliments to the chef."

Tia smiled and promised to pass along the kind words. Despite his nice clothes and charming smile, there was something about this man that made her uncomfortable.

"Who owns this establishment?"

She reached out with his change and pulled back rather suddenly, when his hand took too long to retrieve the money. "Kitty Dillon is the proprietor."

Too arrogant to notice the girl's distaste to his touch, Lincoln dropped the coin in his pocket. "Is she here? I would like to meet her."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tia saw the woman in question. "That's Mrs. Dillon," she stressed the 'Mrs.' as she pointed toward the redhead going into the jail.

His eyes followed the direction of her hand, but his spirits were dampened slightly as he put together, _Marshal Dillon; Kitty Dillon_ , plus the emphasis Tia had put on the title **Mrs**. That was one of the pretty redheads he had met here just a couple of days ago. Hmmm, that one was out of the question, but the other one was still possible. Of course, he would have to find out who she was, but he was going to be in town for a few weeks. In the mean time…

"Tia, I was wondering if you would care to have a drink with me later tonight?"

The smile she wore would never pass for the real thing, but it was all she could muster. "Thank you, but no. I'm engaged."

"Oh." The word came out clipped and distasteful. Somehow, her fake smile had spread to his face as though it were contagious. He was really beginning to hate this town. Forcing a friendly tone, he offered his congratulations and left the restaurant.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - Meeting Carter

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Meeting Carter**

They reached the long road leading up to the house of the Double O. Calleigh felt—more than saw—the man on the horse beside her, pull back. Likewise, she pulled Belle's reins and turned to Carter. "What's wrong?"

The old man's gaze traveled slowly over the vast ranch and the massive house at the end of the road. He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes from the obvious wealth of his previous little partner. "Is this…all…yours, Cal?"

For the first time in a week, that infectious grin returned, and she was sharing it with Carter."It is, but don't let it frighten you. Money isn't what holds my family together." She tugged on his arm "I see Newly's horse. I can't wait for you to meet him."

It was a long road, but not long enough to suit Carter. He was a broken down, dirty, drunk. Why Cal was so excited to see him, he would never understand. Granted, he was thrilled to run into her and learn that she had been successful. His Cal was the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter. He'd done a poor job sometimes, of caring for her in the past, but he loved that little girl. It had broken his heart to so casually walk away all those years ago, but he knew that was what was best for her.

When he glanced over, Cal was chatting about her family again. It was going on three weeks that he had been without a drink—and _boy_ did he need one now. This was going to be a disaster. Wait until that barwoman saw him... His eyes rose briefly to the sky, _please don't let her hit me._

"We're here!" Calleigh slipped down from Belle and walked around to her guest. "Ready?"

"Cal...I don't think-"

"Just stop." She held out her hand. When he continued to balk, she placed her hands on her hips and cut him an impatient stare. This was a stance she had claimed even as a child and he couldn't stop the smile that caught his lips from that memory.

They entered the big foyer, Calleigh still slightly dragging him. "Newly! Sweetheart where are you?"

Newly's familiar voice sounded from the kitchen, quickly followed by his appearance in the hallway. Two things forced his footsteps to quicken as he neared the couple: One, the odd-looking stranger fidgeting just inside the door but, two... it was the second thing that made his heart beat as fast as his steps. His wife was grinning that wonderful grin.

It was the first time in a week that he had seen Calleigh wear that look. Despite their guest, his arms went around her and he left a kiss on her cheek. Newly felt his heart in his throat when he saw the familiar sparkle in her eyes. Was it possible that _his_ Calleigh was home?

"Newly, I want you to meet someone." He had slipped his arm around her waist and she melted into his side. " _This_ is Harlan Carter." With the briefest of pauses, she turned the introduction around. "Carter, this is my husband, Newly O'Brian."

Newly observed the reticent reaction to his extended hand. Calleigh leaned over and whispered to Carter. "You need to shake his hand."

The old man appeared relieved when she prompted him. Now he remembered. Again, he wiped his hand on his shirt before reaching for Newly's. "Nice to meet you. Cal talked about you." He saw the quick look that passed between the couple. "Good stuff. She says good stuff about you."

"Calleigh, honey...uhm..." Newly's wide eyes were filled with genuine confusion.

"This is Harlan Carter… The man who brought me to Dodge." She used both hands, as if to showcase her guest.

The confusion disappeared into a giant smile of recognition. Newly grabbed for the hand again and this time offered a gesture in earnest. "She says good stuff about you too, Harlan."

"Carter. Just Carter." His gaze had started to wander around the big house. It was odd, that it felt comfortable. He had expected it to be all fancy and don't step here, or sit there; but it had a feel of home.

As Newly led Carter back toward the kitchen, the visitor noticed toys in the study and a giant painting over the fireplace. Newly had commissioned a portrait of Cooper and Hadley as a Christmas present last year, for his wife. Now, it replaced the oversized mirror that had once resided there.

The kitchen was warm and friendly, but there weren't any cooking utensils or pots. A coffee pot and some cups sat on the counter. "How do you cook?"

Newly didn't even try to hold back his laughter. "My wife is not known for her cooking. She is a superb doctor and a crackerjack shot, but… a truly lousy cook."

Calleigh gave her husband a quick kiss and threw a sweet smile Carter's way as she delivered two cups of coffee to the table. "I can make coffee." She returned to the counter, long enough to retrieve a cup for herself, and then took her seat with the two men. "We eat dinner every night with the family—at Kitty's."

"Kitty? That's..."

"The scary woman," Calleigh finished, still wearing her grin. "She really isn't scary, she was just concerned for me."

"She's been good to you."

Just a scant touch of a frown skipped across her face. "That wasn't a question—was it?"

Carter shook his head slowly, giving himself time to find the right words. "I came back by, a couple of times, when you were younger, I heard that she was your…uh..."

"Mother."

"Yeah." His face scrunched up, his tone slightly irritable. "Words don't come like they should."

Calleigh reached across the table, covering his slightly dirty, calloused hands with her young, soft ones. "It's okay; Carter. We can help you with the words. I was wondering if you would like to clean up before we go for dinner?"

The old man pushed back from the table, "Cal, Newly, this isn't a good …a good…uhm…idea."

Newly could see the fidgeting begin again. He reached over, firmly grasping the old man's shoulder. "It's going to be all right, I promise. Calleigh would _never_ let anyone be mean to you." Warm brown eyes left the cloudy green and settled on the ocean blue. "She's very protective of those she loves." Without a touch or word, the O'Brian's managed to convey their love for each other.

Despite his addled state and foggy brain, Harlan Carter could clearly see the love that flowed between this young couple. Cal had taken care of him when she was just a little girl, surely he could trust her now. "Okay, could I clean up first?"

Calleigh cast a thoughtful look at her husband. "I wanted to talk to Kitty before we all show up."

Newly nodded slowly, having heard Kitty rant from time-to-time about Harlan Carter. "That's good idea, sweetheart. Why don't I help Carter get cleaned up and we'll meet you over there. I want to find him something comfortable to wear."

Carter watched the couple rise from the table; watched Cal kiss her young man, then hand over her newfound ward. "You two get moving! Newly, you know what happens if you're late for dinner?" She winked at the old man. "The scary redhead will get us all!" With another kiss, and a hug for Carter, she was off.

"Wow. She sure is…uh..." He looked to Newly for help.

"Carter you said it perfectly. She sure is!"

 **LADYKLADYKLADYKLADYKLADYK**

"Say something." Calleigh tapped her foot nervously, while awaiting a response from Kitty. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she'd told her mother about bringing Carter home, but she had expected _something._ The old man was right—Kitty could be pretty scary!

Kitty finished pulling the pan of meatloaf from the oven and sat it on the side table. Without a word, she pulled the oven mitt from her hands and gently placed them on the counter. "Where did you find Harlan Carter?"

"I ran into him at Moss Gimmick's. Toga threw a-"

"Toga?" Kitty interrupted in a completely apathetic tone. She leaned back against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes revealed nothing.

Calleigh began to ramble and she did it at warp speed. "His horse. Belle had thrown a shoe too and when I got there...well there was Carter. I knew him instantly—and he knew me. Even after all these years... Isn't that incredible? Imagine, us running into each other right there on Front Street. Both of our horses, throwing a shoe at the same time. _That_ was the most amazing coincidence. Of course, I _had_ to invite him home. To think that after all these years we would be at-"

 **"** **STOP!** " Kitty had tried maintaining a straight face, but she couldn't suppress the laughter any longer. It was true; this whole thing with Carter had completely caught her off guard. Putting the shock aside, Kitty was just so grateful to see some life in her girl again. That in itself was enough to welcome _anyone_ to supper. Even Harlan Carter. She pulled her child into her arms. "Where is he?"

"Well, he was pretty dirty and he wanted to clean up before meeting you again." Calleigh went to pull the plates from the cabinet. "Please be nice to him, Kitty—for me? He's still scared of you, even after all these years." The young woman started around the table, setting out the plates. "I think I'll put him between Newly and me."

Kitty shot her daughter a sarcastic look as she put the lid back on the potatoes. "Afraid I'll bite him?"

"It's been known to happen!" There wasn't time for any more quips between the two women, as the sound of tiny voices burst into the room. Cooper and Hadley came running down the hall, with Poppy following slowly behind.

Calleigh had been out of reach emotionally for them as well, and both were excited to see her looking like her old self, for the first time in days. Cooper waited until Hadley had gone through all of her childish prattle before taking his place in his sister's embrace. "I missed you." He whispered in a hug. "Are you all right now?"

Calleigh looked into her little brother's eyes. Was he really only six? He had spent most of his life around adults and had suffered through the same tragedies. It was no wonder that he had matured much faster than most kids his own age. The problem that had blindsided his older sister was still there and she would have to address it—but not tonight. "I'm sorry I've been…" _Not tonight_ , she reminded herself. "Yes," she answered simply, "I'm feeling much better—now that you're here."

 **LADYKLADYKLADYKLADYKLADYKLADYK**

Calleigh briefed the kids on the guest that was coming. Cooper asked the normal questions: Where was he from? What did he do for a living? Was he related?

Hadley asked three times if was bringing jellybeans and then was bored with the whole thing and wandered off. Calleigh promised her little brother that they would answer his questions at supper. She also tried to explain that Carter had been hurt a long time ago and that his memory was very bad. Sometimes it would take their guest a long time to answer, but to be patient with him.

 **CARTERCARTERCARTERCARTERCARTER**

Newly gently ushered the old man into the house. O'Brian had assisted Harlan Carter in taking a much-needed bath and then helped dress him in clean clothes. The sharply dressed figure of a gunslinger—all in black—was long forgotten, but the old man looked more than presentable in the deputy's clean pants and shirt.

"Go right through there. Everyone is in the kitchen." Newly could see the fear in the older man's eyes, as he listened to the multiple voices emanating from the back of the house. The words were indiscernible, but the laughter was clear. Newly put his arm around the thin shoulders and ushered Carter down the hallway.

There was a moment's hesitation when they reached the doorway. Matt was holding Hadley up in the air, causing her to giggle madly. The scary woman was handing a bowl of something to a little boy and directing him toward the table. Standing by the back door, were two men, one older with a mustache that he kept swiping, while bickering with another man. Carter felt a kinship with the other man, who wasn't as polished as the rest of the family. Calleigh turned from the stove with a plate full of hot rolls. Her face lit up with love and happiness at the sight of her husband and their guest.

"Carter!" She ran to him, but didn't pull him away from the security Newly offered. Instead, she simply attached herself to the other arm.

"Everybody! This is my dearest friend—Harlan Carter." Knowing it would do no good to stick a name on each person, as he would never remember, she decided to give a simpler introduction. "You remember my Mother." Each introduction prompted a warm smile and welcoming response. "…And this is my Father. Standing back by the door is my Grandfather…and my Uncle. And these—" She held out her arms and like magnets, the two little Dillons ran to her. "This is my little brother, Cooper and my baby sister, Hadley." Cooper, the perfect little gentleman, shook Carter's hand and Hadley…asked for candy.

Finally, everyone took their place at the table, with Carter nestled safely between the O'Brians. He ate more than he had at dinner, pleasing Calleigh very much. As one physician to another, she watched the way Poppy looked at Harlan, knowing that he was doing a furtive examination. She suspected there were more ailments affecting the old man, than just memory lapses. His color was bad and he was so thin. Like 'the other problem,' they would deal with Carter's health issues later.

Carter noticed that _this_ kitchen was warm and friendly too. He liked it better, because it smelled so good. Even after supper—after the dishes were done and everything was put away—the aroma of fresh-made rolls still lingered in the air.

There was so much talk, so much laughter. He watched Cal—how happy she seemed. The old man drew in such a deep breath, his chest actually puffed up under the clean flannel shirt. Cal was so pretty; he just knew she'd be this pretty.

Still, he frowned, as his memory began to focus on that thought: Pretty. Faylene was pretty, too and she took care of him, just like Cal used to. The voices around him faded into the background, as the image of the young, brown-haired girl flooded into his mind.

Lincoln Forbes… He had come to Dodge City to kill Lincoln Forbes. Carter looked around the room, his face reflecting a man with a big problem. He had to stop forgetting why he was here. Maybe he would talk to Cal later and she would help him.

He felt a slight tug on his arm and looked down to find the little boy's bright blue eyes fixed on him. "Calleigh said you taught her to shoot." Cooper was already completely fascinated by their guest.

"Well, she was already a good shot by the time she came to live with me. But I made her...uh…I made her…"

"Practice." Calleigh whispered as she passed by.

"Yeah, I made her practice…and she got really good. Nobody could beat her." He studied the boy's size for a moment. "She wasn't as big as you are when I first met her."

"Wow! Were you fast too, Mr. Carter?" Cooper was in awe to be talking with a real gunslinger.

"Not like your sister." It wasn't seen often these days, but Carter still had a smile that he drug out on special occasions, and this was one, as he recognized a bit of young Cal in the bright blue eyes staring in awe.

 **CARTERCARTERCARTERCARTERCARTER**

As the evening progressed, it was soon time for the youngest Dillons to go to bed. Both threw a fit, until Calleigh agreed to tuck them in. Not that she put up much of a fight; she'd missed them too during the past days of distraction.

Hadley was almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but, it was no surprise that Cooper still had…questions.

The curly-headed boy settled under the covers, as his sister tucked him in. "Calleigh, what did he mean when he said that you came to live with him? Why would Momma and Daddy let you live somewhere else?

She brushed her fingers through the brown mass of curls. How could she have been so careless? Of course—as sharp as this little boy was—he was going to wonder. Before she had time to decide what to say, Kitty spoke up from the doorway.

"Cooper, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Calleigh for a minute." Kitty stepped to one side and motioned for her daughter to step into the hall. "She'll be right back honey."

Kitty pulled the girl far enough from the doorway to be out of Cooper's earshot. "Sorry, I was eavesdropping. I had a feeling he was going to ask. When your friend made the comment that you lived with him, I saw that look in Cooper's eyes. It's the same look his father gets when something sparks his curious nature."

Calleigh looked as though the weight of the world had been dropped onto her slender, young shoulders. Kitty knew there was something going on in her daughter's life, something that was tearing her apart, but Calleigh wouldn't—or couldn't—ask for help...at least, not yet. Dealing with Cooper right now might just be more than the young woman could handle. Again, Kitty took the initiative. "I will back you up if you're not ready to tell him, but you and I both know that sooner or later—they're both going to find out."

Calleigh swiped at tears with the back of her hand. "Please, help me. I just can't tell him right now. I promise, when the time is right, I'll explain everything to him…but just not now."

Kitty pulled her daughter close. "Okay, wipe your eyes. Just tell him that Carter convinced us to let you go for one summer to perform with him. That will satisfy him—for awhile." She wiped the tears from Calleigh's cheeks. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong, sweetheart; and please don't insult me by saying it's nothing."

Calleigh sniffled back the last of the tears. "We'll talk soon, momma. I promise." She made a last swipe at the tears and drew in a deep breath, before returning to Cooper's room.

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Even though Carter had let go of his fear and apprehension, he still stuck fairly close to Newly. After awhile, a long while, Calleigh retreated from the bedrooms to finally gather up her two men, prepared to head home. Good-byes were said, hugs and kissed doled out and—finally—the O'Brians left.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Backlash

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Backlash**

The O'Brian house had settled into a peaceful sleep. They had lodged Carter in the bedroom across the hall. Calleigh wanted him close, just in case he needed something.

It was a tortured scream that pierced the serene stillness of the night. The terrifying sound and frantic movements of the lady next to him tore Newly from a tranquil sleep. He'd started for his gun before he realized it was Calleigh screaming. It was his wife, clawing like a wild animal, in an effort to untangle herself from the sheets and blanket. His first reaction was to grab her, to take her in his arms and calm her down. His hand had barely touched her arm when she whirled around, slapping him full-force with her free hand.

"Don't you touch me!" Gone was the sweet voice that melted his heart. It was replaced by a low, guttural growl, a voice so full of hate and terror, it couldn't be coming from his sweet Calleigh. Her eyes were open, but they were blank, unseeing. She fought her way free of the bedding and took off out of the room, grabbing the gun that Newly had started to retrieve earlier.

Carter bolted from his bed, stepping into the pile of discarded pants that lay on the floor and quickly securing them around his waist. His mind was actually at its clearest when he first woke up. If he had opened his bedroom door ten seconds later, he would have missed the petite figure clad in a white cotton gown, run past his room. The screaming had stopped. The only sound now was the soft padding of her bare feet on the wood floor. Newly was only steps behind her, but not close enough to reach her. Carter fell in line, chasing the frenzied young woman.

Calleigh flew down the stairs and came to a sudden stop in the foyer. Her eyes darted around her surroundings as though she didn't recognize anything. That same look focused on the two men that had followed her. There was nothing in her fixed stare that said she knew either of them. It was, however, obvious that their presence terrified her.

She held the gun with both hands, pointing it at first one man then the other. "I won't let you touch me again. I'll kill you first!" Her threat didn't seem to favor either man.

The two men stepped cautiously away from the staircase. Newly struggled to maintain a soothing tone. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her any further—if that were even possible. "Calleigh, sweetheart…" He held his hands open in a non-threatening manner as he tried to ease closer.

"Stop right there!" She leveled the gun at his heart. "I'm not your sweetheart, or baby, or anything else! You keep your filthy hands off of me!" Asleep or not, her reflexes were just as sharp as ever. She saw Carter creeping off to the side, in an attempt to get behind her. The gun swung around to her new prey. "Stop! …or I'll kill you where you stand. Both of you, just get back. Get away!" She began to back away from them, rotating the gun from one man, to the other. Newly made another attempt to bring his wife out of the walking nightmare she was trapped within.

"Calleigh, please. Listen to me. You're having a nightmare. Baby, please—it's me, Newly. Will you put down the gun? I love you, sweetheart. Please."

"Just stay back. I'm going to tell Carter. He'll shoot you."

That comment just added to his confusion, but Newly continued to attempt to calm her. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. I would never hurt you."

Her steps stopped and they could see her body stiffen. "You did hurt me." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Newly. "It was you." There was no confidence backing her words. The terrified woman suddenly seemed unsure. "Wasn't it you?"

"Calleigh, look at me. It's Newly." He attempted to come closer, still holding his hands out for her. She was less sure of herself now, and even less observant of the old man slipping around behind her.

The closer Newly came, the more uncertain she became. Still, her terror overrode her uncertainty and she slowly pulled back the hammer. "You're trying to trick me….but…" The hammer made its final click and she stared at Newly, as her finger rested on the trigger. "I should have shot you before."

Carter threw himself at the small figure, knocking her off kilter just as she pulled the trigger. The two bodies slid across the polished wood floor. Consumed by fear again, the old man found himself tangling with a wild young thing. Newly came to the old man's aid. He grabbed a handful of Calleigh's gown and whirled her around to face him. Suddenly, her hands were everywhere, hitting, clawing desperately trying to break loose. He called her name repeatedly, but she was too crazed to hear. It broke his heart to finally take the only option left to him.

One swift move of his fist and she was suddenly draped quietly in his arms. Newly swept his wife up and carried her into the living room. Carter followed close behind, trying to keep the young man balanced, as he fell into the leather bound chair. The silence was almost deafening, after the screaming chaos that had sheared the night.

Newly situated her on his lap so that he could check her face. All he could think of, was how bad Kitty had looked after Matt had accidentally slugged her. This was different and he had tried not to use more force than was necessary to bring her down. He gently laid her head back in the crook of his arm and brushed the hair from her face to see the damage. A splash of red spread across her cheek, announcing to the world what he had done to her.

"Is she all right?" Carter had dropped to his knees to help Newly check her out, but it wasn't Calleigh that had shed any blood. "What happened to your arm?"

Newly looked at the arm opposite his unconscious wife. High up near his shoulder, blood was dripping from a ragged slice in the skin. Calleigh had pulled the trigger just as Carter knocked her down, causing the bullet to change its course.

Both men stared at the wound; slowly their eyes rose, coming to rest with each other. "If I hadn't knocked her down, she would have killed you."

There was no mistaking his tone when he looked back down to the woman he loved. "It would kill her to know that, Carter. Promise me, you will never tell her."

The old man stood up, "Tell her what? You know what a bad memory I have." The two men exchanged a much-needed smile "I'll get something to clean it up."

Calleigh came to while Carter was gone, but she was so exhausted by the ordeal, that she went right back to sleep. The shot wasn't much, just a flesh wound that he would be able to keep covered until it healed.

"So she's just asleep?" Carter took a seat on the low wooden table in front of the sofa.

"Yeah, grab that blanket from the back of the sofa. She feels cold." Carter snatched up the handmade afghan. Bess Ronniger had made for Calleigh in lieu of payment on a medical bill. Newly tucked it around her and kissed her forehead. Then he focused his attention on the old man. "Carter, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Carter chewed on the corner of his lip, as his gaze traveled from the woman to the man that loved her.

"Has she told you anything about that night?"

Newly arched his brows and readied himself for something bad. "Since I don't know what you mean by 'that night' I would have to say no."

Carter was grateful that his mind was still clear. This man deserved to know, so that he could help her. As he recounted the tale, he made no excuses or attempted to downplay the fact that he was too drunk to help her during the entire attack.

Newly never took his eyes from his wife, as Carter described the night. The beating. The rape. The nightmares afterward. He remembered how tiny she was when she first came to Dodge. When she was subjected to this atrocity, she was even smaller and younger. When Carter was finished, Newly asked a single question. "Who did this to her?"

Carter watched the tears roll down his new friend's cheeks. "She never would tell me. I would have killed him, Newly. Honest I would."

"I know you would have, Carter." Newly knew the old man did love Calleigh, even though his judgment was questionable most of the time.

Carter crossed one long boney leg over an equally boney knee. "Like I said, we went through a time," He shook his head and made a sucking noise with his teeth, before amending his last words. "...A terrible time, with the nightmares. Then after a while, it was like she realized that she had survived and she was going to be okay." He took his eyes from the girl, shifting his gaze to her husband. "Cal was different after that. Nothing seemed to scare her. Even things that should."

"That hasn't changed. She is fearless and it scares the hell out of me." Newly stared into the face of his sleeping angel. "Especially when you throw in that need she has to protect everything and everyone she loves."

"Can I ask you a question?" Newly nodded. "She said they were her Mother and Father. I think I'm mixed up again."

"You mean Kitty."

"Yeah, I…I don't remember her being Cal's mother. Did I forget again?"

Newly quickly put the old man's mind at ease. "You didn't forget. Kitty is not Calleigh's birthmother, but she is her mother. Those two women…well, it's almost impossible to explain. Calleigh would kill, or die, to protect Kitty and Kitty feels the same about her. Something clicked with those two from the beginning." He looked at the old man. "Still think she's scary?"

Despite his age and his rough exterior, a blush managed to burst through his weathered old skin. "Not so much, I guess, but she's still angry with me for exploiting Cal. S'pose I don't blame her none for that. The girl was just so good with that gun, I'd never seen anything like that. And she was so obsessed with being like her dad." He shrugged his shoulders in a helpless gesture. "We needed money and I didn't think it would hurt her. Honest, I didn't." Carter paused again, his memories rushing up from the past. "Does she still just blurt out everything?"

Newly chuckled as he shifted Calleigh into a more comfortable position. "You do know my wife. Yes, if she thinks it, she says it."

"She always was a brazen little thing." Despite the sadness of the situation, a smile grew on the old man's face. "Hell, she even embarrassed _me_ from time to time." Life was being kind to the old man tonight, allowing his mind to stay sharp while he shared memories of the girl with Newly.

Although, Newly was enjoying the stories, eventually he had to return to the problem. "Carter, do you have any idea what started these nightmares again?"

Once again, he made a sucking noise with his teeth, as he shook his head. "I surely don't." His eyes lit up suddenly with a fearful thought. "You don't think it was her runnin' into me, do ya? Cause if I-"

"No, no, no!" Newly was quick to put the old man at ease. "She was spooked before she ran into you. Kitty said she bumped into some stranger at the Prairie Rose. Calleigh said that something about him reminded her of….well…she didn't say what, but now I guess we know."

"You say she ran into a man? Do you know who he was?"

The younger man offered a light shrug, "Forest...no, Forbes. He's dealing at the Long Branch. Matt's been sending out telegrams, but so far, the guy doesn't have any posters or warrants out. She says that he just reminded her of someone."

Carter's head bobbed absently, as if he agreed. His mind was clear enough tonight to pull up one more memory. Right before Calleigh's attack, he had won a lot of money off of Lincoln Forbes. The fancy dude had been really angry and swore he would get even. Calleigh must know who he is.

Carter noticed the young husband struggling to rise and gave Newly a hand out of the chair. "I think it's time I get my little princess to bed. Carter, thanks for everything."

"Anything for Cal." He followed them upstairs, asking God for two favors. Not to let him forget what he had learned tonight and to help him kill Lincoln Forbes before he hurt anyone else.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving Forward

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Moving Forward**

Calleigh sat on a bale of hay, watching Carter brush down the chestnut bay. The old man was unaware of the eavesdropper on his private conversation.

"Don't you go getting spoiled just 'cause I'm brushing you down this one time." His wide strokes caused the horse to toss her head in a satisfied gesture. "You're just lucky these people even allow an old glue pot like you to eat their food and stay in a nice stall."

Toga swung her head around in order to see her partner. The four-legged friend knew there were not going to be many more miles for them to travel together. Still, he looked better than he had for a long time. That little redhaired female was good for him.

Carter finished the grooming session with a light slap to the horse's rump. "What are you looking at, you old nag!" He cut his conversation short when he heard footsteps behind him. Carter turned around slowly. Of course, 'slowly' seemed to be the only speed he could maneuver these days.

"I think she wants one of these." Calleigh held up a couple of apples, as she stepped closer. Toga quickly took the fruit that was offered. Enormous brown eyes settled on her partner, as if to ask why _he_ hadn't brought her apples.

"Carter, I'm going into town. I'd like for you to come with me." Calleigh wiped her hands down the side of her pants, to clean off the remains of apple juice. "I want Poppy to see you."

Why?"

"I want him to examine you. Maybe we can make you feel better."

Carter continued to stroke the bay's mane. "Am I sick?"

"That's what I want to find out." Calleigh studied her mentor. Rumor was, Harlan Carter had it all in his day: Fast gun, fancy clothes and was known to be quite a stud with the ladies. Maybe all that was true, and maybe he even deserved to end up a broken old man. But, in Calleigh's heart, he was just a simple, down-on-his-luck guy, that had once taken in a homeless little girl—no questions asked.

"Well…" Carter sighed as he brushed the loose hair from his hands. "I don't really understand, you being a doctor and all, but if you want me to see him, let's go."

"Good. Let's get Toga and Belle saddled."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

The new Faro dealer at the Long Branch stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the Dodge House. Steel blue eyes gravitated from side-to-side, perusing Front Street. In his opinion, nine-thirty was far too early to be up and about. His leisurely morning sleep had been sabotaged by an errant ray of sunlight worming its way through a small tear in the heavy-lined drapes. It had turned out to be one of those annoying points of light that manages to follow you, no matter where you turn. Frustration had finally forced Forbes to give up the struggle and just get dressed.

As he stood on the boardwalk, his thoughts turned to Stella—the voluptuous blonde that worked at the Lady Gay. Since Pete kept a close and protective eye on his girls at the Long Branch, it seemed less complicated to find female companionship elsewhere. Stella was still quite a looker, but she was also a bit older than any of her co-workers. That made her more desperate, more eager to please. Sometimes, the urge got too strong and he'd got a little too rough, but she hadn't complained – much.

Lincoln knew that the aged, dancehall woman thought he was going to take her with him when he moved on to Denver. Fat chance of that. Yeah, she was still attractive—and that body…well, it had held up nicely. But, he traveled alone. Those promises he had made, were nothing but pillow talk. Thoughts of the buxom blonde caused a faint stirring in his body. A quick glance at the clock reminded him, she definitely wouldn't be up yet. Early mornings could be cruel to someone Stella's age. The image that surfaced caused him to rethink an impromptu visit.

Breakfast. That's what people did at this time of the morning. Delmonico's beckoned him from across the street. The food at the Prairie Rose was far superior, but he had been shot down by every female there. The dapper-dressed man gave his head a toss, to send that single curl closer to the center of his forehead. Rejection was not a usual response in his world, especially from _all_ of the staff. It was like a conspiracy! This was a strange town, one that he would be glad to be shed of as soon as possible.

Before he reached the end of the boardwalk, the Smalley woman appeared in his path. It would definitely save him money to move out of the hotel. As she drew closer, he offered his most gracious smile. "Mrs. Smalley, is it?"

"Yes." Ma had seen the man around town. Unlike many of the younger girls, she wasn't impressed with a sexy curl, or a charming smile. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Lincoln Forbes, ma'am. I've heard that you run a boarding house." The lady responded wordlessly with a nod "I was hoping to secure lodging at your establishment."

Ma didn't like his slick ways, but, she ran a business and he was a prospective customer. "I have a ground floor bedroom available. I must warn you, it does get the street noise and it is right off the sitting room."

"I'm sure the noise will not be a problem. It sounds perfect. How soon can I move in?"

Despite the contrived smile he had perfected, the dignified lady could sense his arrogance. She didn't like him, but she would take his money. "I'll have the room ready this afternoon."

Since he had no hat to tip, the suave man offered a slight bow. These elderly matron types were so easy to impress, he told himself. The two parted, each going in opposite directions.

Lincoln glanced around the restaurant, deciding on a table in front of the window. Joe took his order and shuffled off to get him a cup of coffee. Again, he found himself letting his gaze wander lazily up and down Front Street. Nothing caught his attention or interest, until the door to the jail opened. The oversized Marshal stepped out, readjusted his hat and headed toward the restaurant. Lincoln felt an uneasiness creep over his body as the lawman approached his side of the street.

Dillon had stuck to him like a shadow ever since that first night. Not wanting any trouble, he'd amended his game, careful to keep it strictly clean. That Burke fella said it wasn't personal, but Lincoln sensed otherwise. The question was…why?

Once again, thoughts of Faylene surfaced. Was the Marshal coming in here to arrest him? If she was really dead, would they hang him—for killing a whore? It was an accident. Yeah, he sliced her up some, but he didn't mean to _kill_ her. Surely, a jury would understand that.

Dillon was right outside the front door now. Lincoln reached for his cup, but the trembling in his hand was too strong to attempt a drink. Instead, he licked his lips, ready to face the angry looking man.

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk, facing the open door of Delmonico's. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the Faro dealer. He inched his gaze slowly toward the nervous man, until the two made eye contact. The Marshal clearly conveyed a look of contempt, as his step took him past the entryway, and instead, in front of the plate glass window.

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief as the lawman passed by and out of sight. His hand was still shaking, but he managed to get the cup to his lips with minimal spillage.

Joe, without comment, wiped the drops of coffee from the oilcloth, then slipped the plate of steak and eggs in front of his nervous customer.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Mother's Love

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Mother's Love**

Kitty sat upright when she heard Calleigh call from the foyer. The curly redhead peeked around the open doorway of the study. "What brings you out today? I thought you were taking that friend of yours out for a ride."

"You know very well that his name is Carter." Calleigh's weary tone matched her pouting expression. "I have to talk to Poppy and—I need a favor."

Kitty closed the ledger she had been working on and tossed her pencil onto the blotter. She looked past her daughter, spying the rather nervous man still standing in the hall. "You need someone to babysit him."

Calleigh glanced back over her shoulder, then returned her gaze to Kitty. Words weren't necessary when a demoralized nod would suffice.

Kitty wheeled the mahogany and leather bound chair away from the desk. "Sure. I'll watch him."

"Be nice to him. _Please_."

Kitty walked around the massive piece of furniture, placing a hand on each shoulder. "I know how special he is to you, so that makes him special to me. How about I take him to the kitchen for some coffee? Just made a fresh pot."

The sparkle returned to the young lady's eyes. "Carter, Kitty made coffee. Why don't you go with her? I won't be, long I promise."

Kitty carefully slipped her hand around the man's arm to lead him down the hall. She pointed to the empty chairs at the table and invited him to pick one. "Are you getting on all right at Calleigh's?" She opened the cabinet, retrieving two cups. "Do you take cream or sugar, Carter?"

Her question broke his trance. "Just sugar."

Kitty reached for the sugar tin. "How many spoonfuls?"

"Seven or eight." He gazed around the kitchen, enjoying the way the morning sun covered the room in a crisp light.

His answer caused Kitty to stop, hand in midair, still gripping a spoonful of sugar. "Seven…or …eight?" Incredulous defined her tone perfectly. Stunned described her face when he confirmed his answer with a simple nod. She swallowed, accepting his request and dumped the first spoonful into the cup.

Kitty sat the sweet caffeined concoction in front of her guest. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"No ma'am." Carter stirred the steaming liquid and slurped a bit to test the temperature. "Ooh, not too hot. You make good coffee."

"Thank you." She accepted the compliment gracefully, although she had ruled him out as a connoisseur after the third spoonful of sugar. Kitty took a seat opposite Carter. "Calleigh tells me you stuck around years ago until Matt came home."

"Yup. Just wanted to make sure she was gonna be okay. Boy, was she a smart one. Always reading them books. I knew she would be pretty when she grew up and she sure is." Carter took a long drink, as he studied the redhead across from him. Confusion seized him once more. "Cal looks just like you. Why does she look like you? Did I forget something again?"

"No, Carter, you didn't forget." Kitty was quick to assure him. "It's just a fortunate stroke of luck." She watched him swish the last of the brew in his cup and polish it off. "Can I get you another cup?" His acceptance came with a smile, as he handed her the empty cup.

"I owe you a debt for caring for her those three years." Kitty shoveled the sugar per his previous instructions. "It's a miracle she survived." She noticed something different about Carter when she returned to the table.

He stared at his hostess, but his cloudy eyes failed to see what was right in front of him. Carter began to speak of the past. "She survived it all right. I shoulda protected her."

"Protected her from what?" At this point, Kitty was more curious than concerned.

"From _him_. He hurt her bad." He stared, sadly now, into the black liquid.

Kitty could feel a layer of goose bumps erupt, rippling down her spine, causing the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand erect. Something down deep in her heart, in that place a mother does not want to go, warned her not to ask—but she had no choice. "How did he hurt her, Carter?"

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

"Calleigh, you already know what I've got to tell you. I wish it was better news, but..." Doc let the thought simply fade away. They were empty words that didn't need to be said. "I'm so sorry, Sweet Pea."

She rose from the chair beside his desk and turned to the window. The kids were out by the cottonwood tree, playing in the swing. Cooper was doing all the pushing of course. "I was hoping that it was just the effects of the alcohol. That maybe, if I got him to quit, we could fix the rest."

Doc peeled the wire-rimmed glasses from his face and tossed them onto the blotter. "You're too good a doctor to think that. All the signs are there. The foggy memory. The shortness of breath. Dizziness. Do I need to go on?"

"I guess I knew it was his heart; I was just hoping I was wrong." Calleigh turned back to face her mentor, as she leaned against the window sill. "How much time do you think he has?"

Doc swiped at his mustache, wishing she hadn't asked him. "That's hard to say."

Calleigh let her lids fall, to give her blue eyes partial cover. "Now, who's being evasive?"

"A couple of weeks. A month—if he gets real good care."

Calleigh stepped closer to the old man, wrapping her arms around him. "He'll get his month. I promise you that." She pulled back and kissed the old man's cheek. "Thank you. I love you, Poppy."

 **LadyKLadyKLadyKLadyKLadyK**

Kitty stood at the back door watching her children play. She could no longer face Carter, as he described the horrific attack on her oldest child. Lincoln Forbes. The man in the restaurant. He had done those terrible things to her little girl. Ugly images plagued her mind. Bile rose in her throat and she fought to push it back down. Her mind was racing. Calleigh would be coming into the room at any time. Should she tell her that she knew? No, if Calleigh wanted her to know, she would have told her. Kitty desperately needed to talk to Matt.

Matt.

No. No, telling Matt would _not_ be a good idea. Badge or no badge, Kitty didn't trust that his dedication to his job would be strong enough to control his rage. Who, then—Newly? Doc? Festus? Again, Kitty turned her attention to the youngest Dillons playing in the yard. The longer she observed the two little ones, the more the answer began to reveal itself.

A warm calm settled over Kitty as the solution presented itself. These men played an intricate part in her children's lives. Her role was important as well, but one thing separated her from the men—Calleigh loved Cooper and Hadley as if they were her own. She would be able to provide them with a mother's love.

Voices warned her that Doc and Calleigh were approaching. She quickly wiped the tears away and with a deep breath braced herself for their arrival. Kitty was amazed at the way she suddenly felt at peace, once her decision was made.

Carter had become silent. Heavy lids blinked slowly, trying to remember what it was they were talking about. Kitty was standing at the door, but he didn't remember her leaving the table. It didn't matter. Cal had come back for him and they were going to take that ride now.

Doc wandered over to the counter to fix himself a cup of coffee. He motioned for Kitty to come closer. "He's dying. She wanted me to run tests but…she knew."

Kitty's heart went out to her girl, but there might still be something helpful to come out of this situation. Carter was going to be the only thing on Calleigh's mind, which would make it easier to hide the old man's revelation.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Request

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Request**

Kitty smoothed Hadley's wayward curls away from her face. "Do you know how much Momma loves you?"

The tiny girl stretched her arms as far as she could get them. "This much!"

"That much and more." She snatched up the girl, swinging her around in a circle. "You be good and mind Uncle Festus."

Cooper watched his little sister run toward the scruffy man. "When will you be back, Momma?"

Kitty knelt down on the ground to bring herself closer to eye level with her son. The thought of never seeing her little boy again robbed her of the power of speech. Cooper looked at her through the eyes of his father. The same cool blue eyes. Open. Honest. Trusting. She had to look away for a minute in order to pull herself together. "I'll be back before you will even have time to miss me." The hug may have lasted a touch longer than usual, but she needed to draw strength for the task that lay ahead of her.

"Festus, thank you for watching them. You've been a good friend." Kitty gave him a hug, once again drawing strength.

Festus squinted one eye and studied the pretty redhead. "Thank ya. I put a right high value on yur friendship too. Are you alright, Miss Kitty? Ya lookin' a slight bit peekid."

Kitty forced a smile. "Just a little tired. Please, don't worry, just take good care of my children."

 **DodgeCityDodgeCityDodgeCity**

Harlan Carter wandered around Dodge waiting for Cal to finish talking to that old guy. Grandpa. That's who she said he was. There was something he was supposed to do when they got to town but he couldn't remember what. Toga was tied up in front of Wilbur Jonas's mercantile. Maybe that old nag could help him to remember.

 **MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt began to smile before he even turned around. As soon as his wife stepped into the office, he could smell that familiar scent. Kitty always smelled so fresh, like a cool summer morning. He finished refilling his cup and then turned to greet her. "I didn't expect to see you in town today."

"I had some business to take care of." It took every ounce of energy she had to maintain a casual façade. "You don't look too busy."

"Been pretty slow. I'm just filling out some reports. I've got time to take you over to the Prairie Rose for a cup of coffee."

Kitty stepped closer and slipped her arms around his waist. "I would, but I really have some place I have to be. Maybe-"

"Marshal Dillon!" Henrietta Makos bolted through the door, ready to make her tenth complaint this week. The two Anderson boys kept tying cans to her cat's tail and then chasing the poor little beast through town. "Those boys are scaring poor Percy to death. Why, he's so nervous, all of his hair is falling out! You gotta do something!"

Kitty stepped aside, giving the irate citizen a wide berth to lodge her complaint. She was actually grateful for the distraction. While Matt was cornered by Henrietta, his wife slipped back toward the wall. She watched her husband handle the woman's tirade with patience and respect. Kitty felt her heart swell with love and pride for this man. She prayed he would understand her actions.

 **MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc sorted through his cabinet, taking inventory of his medicines. Two days a week, either he or Calleigh, occasionally both, manned the old office in Dodge for the town's people. Today wasn't one of those planned days, but Calleigh had asked him to meet her here. He moved a bottle on the top shelf to make room for the new stock. The hinge to the front door creaked, reminding him to get that can of oil out of the closet. Without turning, he greeted the other half of Adams and O'Brian.

"Morning. I figured if you were going to drag me in here, I might as well do some work." The old man chuckled at the thought of how little he'd had to work since she became his partner. It was Calleigh's continued silence that compelled him to turn around. It was her demeanor that shocked him. Leaning back against the door, her face was so pale it forced the reddish-brown spots across her nose into a more prominent position.

Before he could cross the room, she bolted from the door, straight into his arms. "Poppy, help me." Tears flowed, choking out any more words.

Calleigh had many titles: wife; doctor; gunslinger—but the one he favored most was granddaughter. That's who was in his arms at this moment. Doc made no attempt to placate her or hush her crying. There were times when tears were needed to cleanse the soul. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around her and held her tight until she was ready to speak.

The old man pulled a clean handkerchief from his back pocket, as the sobs came replacing the tears. He leaned back and wiped the tearstained streaks from her face. It was just yesterday they talked about Carter. Surely, his heart hadn't given out yet. "Is it Carter?" She sniffled back the tears and shook her head.

"Come on." With a hand still around her shoulder, he led her over to the small daybed in front of the window. They sat down together, and she continued to lean into him for comfort. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" Doc had abandoned his usual blustery tone. The words he spoke now were said in the soft voice reserved for his Sweat Pea.

Calleigh turned to face him. "I'm so mixed up, Poppy." She played with the handkerchief, twisting it into a tight knot. "Something happened…a really long time ago. Something really terrible. Carter had won quite a bit of money in a card game. Of course, he had to celebrate and as usual, he overdid it. He got as far as the doorway before he passed out." When she looked up, Doc could see in her eyes what those years had been like for her.

"I drug him inside and put him to bed." She issued a pathetic imitation of a laugh. "The first time he had won in months, and it had to be a guy that didn't take losing well.

"When he came looking for Carter…he found me instead." When the words were too hard to say, she would retreat into a moment of silence. "The gambler, he was drunk too—only not as drunk as Carter… After he went through Carter's pockets, he realized that most of the money was already spent. That's when he really got angry."

Doc remained silent, bracing himself for what was inevitably going to come. Again, Calleigh began to twist the cloth into knots.

"At first, I thought he was just going to beat me. He kept saying he wanted his money's worth and just kept hitting me. At the time, I didn't realize what was happening. Now, as an adult, I know that sometimes…" Another lapse of silence took command of the room. "There is a depraved breed of man that gets excited by violence."

Calleigh rose and walked across the room, to distance herself from her Poppy before she could continue. Leaning against his desk, she kept her eyes focused on the worn, wooden planks under her feet. "He did things that…I'm _still_ not old enough to know about."

A sharp breath from across the room, caused her eyes to instantly change course, colliding with his. Doc fought to control his emotions, to keep a tight rein on his rage, as well as his tears. She let her gaze fall back to the safety of the floor.

"Carter didn't wake up during this whole thing?" Despite Doc's soft voice, he couldn't hide the underlying anger in his words.

"He was dead to the world and no amount of screaming was going to wake him up." Again, she uttered a scornful laugh. "Believe me, I know. At first, I thought I was going to die. There was so much blood everywhere. But then, I started to pray that I would. I managed to drag myself into the alley to find help and that's all that I can remember from that night."

The hardest part said, Calleigh walked back over to the daybed. Her petite body appeared exhausted, as she dropped down onto the lumpy mattress.

Doc swiped at his mustache. He was too angry, now, to cry. "Did you see a doctor?"

Calleigh sat beside him, still staring at the floor. "No." Before he could object she hurried to explain. "He wanted me to; it was me. I just wanted it to be over. The woman that ran the bordello, Stella, was a big, bawdy woman, with lots of black hair. She had taken care of a lot of girls over the years that had suffered the same sort of fate. Granted, they were older…and in the profession, but the results are the same. She was the one who found me in the alley. She was sweet on Carter and was always nice to me." Calleigh peered up at Doc under half-closed lids. "Stella took real good care of me, Poppy."

"Why wasn't he arrested?"

Now she even managed a shadow of a smile. "They both wanted to know his name. I refused to tell them. She wanted him arrested, Carter wanted to kill him and I knew that he would. He was still a pretty good shot back then."

"You should have let him!"

"I was afraid he would end up in jail or maybe even dead. Remember, Poppy, Carter was all I had. We had only been together about a year, but he was the first person to stick by me in my whole life. Besides, it wouldn't have changed anything."

Doc stared at the woman he had watched blossom from a child. She stood in front of him now in a pale yellow, flowered dress, the picture of innocence. The image before him did little to help him understand, or accept, this atrocity. His fists were balled so tight, he could feel the edges of his ring slicing into his finger.

"Why is this coming out now?"

"I thought I had dealt with it years ago. I began to pretend that it never happened at all and threw myself into the quest to find my dad. As a matter of fact, I've only spoken of this one time—and that was to Matt. Even then, it was like remembering a dream."

Calleigh lifted her face to Doc's, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. "When I bumped into Lincoln Forbes, all of those memories rushed back, I felt like I was drowning."

"Is he…" Doc paused, not certain he wanted to know "Is _he_ the man?"

Calleigh could see the anger, vying with compassion, in the old man's eyes. "At first, I wasn't sure. I thought he _looked_ like him, enough to reawaken those old memories."

Their eyes met and Doc wouldn't let go until Calleigh answered his question."Yes… He's the same man."

Doc pulled his tired body to his feet. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, mostly used for medicinal purposes. This qualified as medicinal, since he thought he was going to be sick. Settling for one strong shot, he replaced the bottle and returned to his seat. "Why 'me'? Why are you telling me?"

She raised her hand, cupping his chin in her palm. "You are the only one I trust to handle it wisely. What do you think Newly—or Matt, or Festus—would have done if I'd told them?" It was in the form of a question, but they both knew that it was not. Any of the three of them would have killed Lincoln Forbes, without question. Matt included.

"But why not Kitty…you two are so close?"

Calleigh skimmed the tip of her tongue along her top lip, considering her words carefully. "Honestly, Poppy, I was more afraid of _her_ killing him than any of the men. Kitty has always treated me as her child and I know that's what I am in her heart. We both know that her commitment as a mother knows no bounds."

Doc's head bobbed slowly, knowing the girl's fears were well grounded. Kitty would die for her children, or kill to protect them. "She would," Doc whispered, as he reached over, taking Calleigh's hand in his.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Her face expressed the apprehension that mirrored her tone. "I want you to go tell Lincoln Forbes to leave town, for his own safety."

Doc came up off the bed as if his butt was on fire. " **What**!? You want _me_ , to save this worthless excuse for a human being!?"

Calleigh rose, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. "Poppy, _please_. You are the only one that I trust to do this. I know you want to kill him too, but you will consider _my_ needs first. And I _need_ for him to leave town before someone I love does something we will all regret. It's not for him."

The anger lost its battle to the love he had for this child. "Where is he?" His voice was weary.

"At Ma Smalley's. He doesn't go to work until six, or thereabouts. I know this is a lot to ask." Her hands slipped down his shoulders, then his arms and came to rest in his hands. "I love you, Poppy."

Those had been the magic words that for over a decade gave life to his world.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Paying the Piper

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Paying the Piper**

Lincoln Forbes wandered out of his room and into the sitting room. He could hear Mrs. Smalley, back in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. It wasn't often that he got this room all to himself. His room was decent, but the chairs in here were more comfortable. Forbes picked the one by the window, opened up the paper and settled in for a good read. The article was more interesting than he thought, as he failed to notice the red-haired woman rushing up the walk. It wasn't until she called his name, that Lincoln Forbes even realized that she was in the room. What was even more shocking, was the gun she held, pointed at his chest.

"Lincoln Forbes!" Kitty braced herself to perform the task she came to do.

Arrogance saved him from being afraid. "Mrs. Dillon, you have me at a disadvantage here." He flashed his charming smile and chuckled softly. "You are apparently upset, but I… have no idea why."

"I'm here to kill you." She hoped the fear couldn't be heard in her voice. Carter had revealed not only Calleigh's past, but a poor girl named Faylene's. Lincoln Forbes _had_ to be stopped.

Still, he was not afraid. "Why don't you put that gun down and we'll talk about this." When he rose from his chair, he heard the clicking of the hammer. While he wasn't afraid, he was becoming angry.

"Put that down before it accidently goes off!"

"It won't be an accident. Tell me, Mr. Forbes. Do you remember beating and raping an eight-year-old girl?"

Forbes rocked forward on the balls of his feet. The arrogance abandoned him, even quicker than the anger. The stillness of the room was broken by the steady ticking of the Adamantine clock on the mantle. "I don't know what you're talking about. If you're accusing me of such a heinous-"

" **Stop it!** Don't you even _dare_ try to lie your way out of this! That little girl is **my** daughter!" Kitty steadied the gun with both hands, as her anger overrode her fear.

"That girl didn't have a mother. She-" Forbes froze. His mind catching up, too late, with his mouth. "I mean…I didn't-" Panic—and the look of hate in the Dillon woman's eyes—made him lunge forward. Kitty fired, just as he reached out for the gun.

The dealer screamed, as he pulled back his hand. Blood flowed fast and free from the bullet hole in the center of his palm. "Why you crazy…Look what you did! …How am I ever going to deal again?"

"Do you remember how vulnerable she was? How afraid?" There was no fear now, only a mother's rage.

Forbes fumbled with his jacket, in an effort to cover the hole. He cast a glance toward the door and made a run for safety. The frightened man managed to make it to the front porch, when Kitty fired a warning shot.

"The next one will go right into your heart. Turn around! I want to look into your eyes when I hear you say that you're sorry. That you remember her—and you are sorry! Before you die, I want you to beg for forgiveness."

 **KITTYLINCOLNKITTYLINCOLNKITTY**

"Poppy, did you hear that? It sounded like a gunshot." Calleigh jumped up from the daybed. "Oh my gosh! Carter still has his gun! I didn't have the heart to take it from him." She started down the stairs, with Doc only steps behind.

"He's probably fine."

"What if he shot himself accidently? He gets confused, Poppy."

 **KITTYLINCOLNKITTYLINCOLNKITTYLINCOLN**

Henrietta left the jail a satisfied citizen, after the Marshal promised to severely reprimand the Anderson boys. He reached down to retrieve the cup of coffee he had poured earlier. One taste produced a grimace, reflecting the fact that, not only was it bad, now it was both _cold_ and bad. Before he had time to dump it, the office door flew opened again, as another agitated female stormed into the room.

"Marshal, your wife is at my boarding house. She's got a gun—and she's shot that Lincoln Forbes!"

"What!?" Matt stared at Ma Smalley as if she had two heads. Which would have made as much sense as the words that had tumbled out of her mouth. "Kitty? With a gun? No, she…she _hates_ guns."

"That may be true, but she's got one… and she shot him. She's screaming that she's going to kill him, Marshal and the way she was looking—I believe her!"

Matt ran to the wall and reached for his holster. His gun was gone! Kitty had taken his gun. He could feel the blood turn to ice, as it chugged through his veins. Fear propelled him through the door and down the street toward the boarding house.

 **KITTYLINCOLNKITTYLINCOLNKITTYLINCOLN**

Forbes did as Kitty instructed and turned to face her. The pain was eating away at the fear, letting some of his anger return. "You stupid…what do you want me to say! I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing!"

Fury emerged in the form of tears, as she screamed at him. "She was a child!"

"Okay! Don't shoot again. I apologize." The wounded man held one hand to his chest, while he tried to slip the other one inside his jacket, to his shoulder holster. "You're right. It was a horrible thing. It's not a good excuse—but I was drunk, Mrs. Dillon, and I just really didn't realize…what I was doing."

"Get your hand out where I can see it. Both of them."

"I'm bleeding." His attempt to gain sympathy failed.

"I don't care! Put them out there." In the midst of her screaming, another voice cut through her anger.

Kitty refused to fully take her eyes from this vile excuse for a man. She let her focus wander—only for a second—long enough to see a very frightened young woman and equally scared old man.

Calleigh was silently berating herself for not having her gun. It would have been so simple to end this, if she just had a gun and could shoot Forbes before Kitty threw _her_ life away.

Doc tried to talk to the woman who had become his surrogate daughter years ago. "Honey, Kitty...you don't want to do this."

The woman with the gun returned her piercing gaze to the bleeding man. "You don't know what he did."

"I do, Kitty. Calleigh told me; but this is not the way to settle it. Think about Cooper and Hadley."

"I did. I've thought about it all."

"Did you think about me, Kitten?" Matt had come up the alley alongside the boarding house. "What am _I_ supposed to do without you?"

"Oh, Matt." Kitty uttered his name in a whimpering cry. The sound of his voice was almost her undoing, but she was convinced that this was the only way. She glared again at her target, reaffirming her decision.

The touch of relief that had come to Calleigh with Matt's arrival didn't have time to take root when she saw that he wasn't armed. "Where's your gun?" She whispered. Whatever hope she had, died when he nodded toward the Colt .45 in his wife's hand. His thoughts ran parallel with hers. He too would take any punishment for shooting Forbes, if meant Kitty would be okay.

The gathering of people seemed to be working in Lincoln's favor. If she would just take her eyes off him for a second, he could get that gun. However, it seemed like no matter what they said, Kitty would not look away.

Carter saw the crowd gathering on Front Street and wandered out of Jonas' store in order to get a closer look. There was Calleigh…and Doc. Even that Kitty woman was there. Was that a gun? Carter slipped through the small crowd. It _was_ Kitty and she _did_ have a gun—locked on Lincoln Forbes.

 _Now_ he remembered: Lincoln Forbes was the man that hurt his Cal—and Faylene. He was supposed to kill him, but it looked like that woman...Cal's Mother...was going to shoot him instead.

Carter gave his head a violent shake. He had to think. Just for a few minutes, he prayed for a clear head. _Just for a few minutes. Please._

The old gunslinger stepped to the side of the redheaded woman and the dealer. He remembered now. Forbes carried a little derringer in a shoulder holster inside his suit jacket.

Calleigh stepped away from Doc, knowing there was only one thing she could say that might possibly make Kitty put down that gun. She squared her shoulders and called out to the woman. "Momma, I love you. Please don't leave me."

Matt held his breath, his heart pounding in his chest like a marching drum, as he waited—pensively—with Calleigh and Doc for her reaction.

Kitty blinked slowly. Her body seemed to wilt, her arms wobbled as the gun wavered heavy in her hands. "Calleigh?"

"Momma, _please_."

The moment Lincoln Forbes had been waiting for had come at last. Kitty lowered the gun just enough, as she turned to look at the young redhead. He slipped his hand inside his jacket and felt the security of the little derringer that fit perfectly into his malicious hand.

What he hadn't been waiting for, or expecting, was the loud and clear voice of Harlan Carter shouting his name. With his own gun drawn and aimed toward the redhead, Forbes saw—too late—that Carter's gun was also at the ready, pointed straight at him.

Both shots were fired. Lincoln Forbes' bullet went into the wooden porch rail of Ma Smalley's impeccably kept boarding house. Harlan Carter's bullet hit Forbes right between the eyes.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

**Rekindling the Flame**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Epilogue**

Kitty counted out the scoops, not stopping this time until nine. He said he needed a boost and she thought for sure an extra spoonful would give it to him. She stared at the black liquid, wondering…

"Good, huh?" Carter drew a squeal from the redhead as he shuffled up quietly, catching her in the act of sampling his syrupy brew.

Red faced, to match the fiery hair, she slipped her arm around the old tease to escort him back to the table. "It's a little sweet for my taste, but to each his own."

Carter turned to her when she pulled out a chair. "Could we go outside to sit? I like to watch the children." Kitty set the cup on the table, to be able to support him with both hands. While he was losing ground physically, his mind was clearer than it had been in years. Once she settled him into one of the wicker chairs, she went back inside to retrieve the coffee.

As she approached the chair, she could see the contentment Carter wore, as he watched Calleigh and Newly tutoring Cooper in the do's and don'ts of owning a horse.

"She likes kids. They should get along fine." The tired gunslinger rested easier, knowing that Toga would be in good hands. "She's a good horse." He turned to Kitty, his face suddenly serious. "Don't tell her I said that, or her head will swell so big, they won't be able to get a bridle to fit her. Arrogant nag!"

Kitty nodded in lieu of a verbal promise. "How come you never married, Carter?"

He took a long drink and licked the sweet taste from his lips. "I came close once. I was seventeen. She was the preacher's daughter." A mischievous smile played at the corner of his lips. "Believe you me; we had us lots to ask forgiveness for." Carter laughed softly "Calleigh told me about you two. Waiting all those years."

"We're pretty slow learners in this part of the country." When Kitty thought about those early years: the Long Branch, their sneaking around to be together—it was like a different lifetime; like two other people she didn't even recognize anymore.

She glanced down, both surprised and pleased when she saw Carter's hand reach for hers. Kitty could feel the faint trembling in the old slinger's hand, another sad reminder of his dwindling days. "I hope you don't mind… me thinking that I played some little part in who she is."

"I don't mind at all. I know she believes that to be true—and so do I." Kitty gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Carter. I never really thanked you for saving my life."

"Pshaw. Lucky shot, was all. You risked everything for her. Could have gone to prison, or even died." He cocked his head to one side to study the redhead. "You don't seem near as scary as you used to."

"It's all that sugar making me look sweeter to you." They laughed together, neither noticing the intruder—until he was directly in front of them.

"Look, Toga likes me." Cooper beamed, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "She follows direction and everything! Thank you for letting me ride her, Mr. Carter."

"You're welcome…uh…"

Kitty leaned over and casually whispered, "Cooper."

"You're welcome, Cooper." Carter smiled, as the boy rode the chestnut bay back over to Calleigh. Both the mare and the young woman held a special place in the old gunslinger's heart. Carter looked again with gently sparkling eyes at the boy riding Toga and the young woman sitting next to them. The weary, lined face appeared slightly softer, as it settled into a peaceful, satisfied smile. "I think I'm leaving both my girls in very good hands."

 **FIN**


End file.
